A Reason for All These
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: Adudu melakukan semua ini bukanlah tanpa sebab. Character Study, jujur aku nggak tahu enaknya cerita ini mau dimasukin ke genre apa. Enjoy reading :'D


Boboiboy(c)Monsta

Ku hanya mengklaim karya tulis ini saja.

.

.

.

Ia tak berhenti.

Ia tak berhenti berusaha.

Adudu tak habis pikir untuk mencari cara untuk menangkap powersphera. Berjam-jam ia habiskan waktunya di ruang kendali utama, berjalan mondar-mandir ditempat, menguras otak demi secercah petunjuk dan celah kesuksesan.

Sudah ia ketahui bahwa stasiun tapops telah hancur dalam pertarungan melawan kapten Vargoba, salah satu alien perompak yang paling disegani diseluruh galaksi, dan seluruh personel tapops maupun powersphera telah diungsikan ke tempat lain yang tidak ia ketahui, dan mencari tempat pengungsian itu akan membuang banyak waktu dan bahan bakar. Ia harus mencari solusi lain.

Sebagai anak buahnya yang setia, Probe dan Computer berkali-kali berpikir, mengapa tuan boss-nya ini ingin sekali menangkap powersphera. Mereka juga sempat berpikir mengapa ia ingin sekali merampas cocoa Tok Aba dan memusnahkan boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. "Untuk apa?" Mereka bertanya dalam hati. Demi harta kekayaan dan uang kah? Toh Adudu punya kartu kredit plutonium dari ibunya, tanpa batas lagi. Ingin kekuatan dan kekuasaan? Untuk apa? bisa saja ia memakai kekuasaan ibunya untuk menguasai perdagangan di atata tiga (atau mungkin seantero galaxy?) dan membeli banyak prototype powersphera dari pasar gelap dan menggabungkan semua kuasa mereka untuk menciptakan kekuatan ultimate?

Mereka tahu bahwa Adudu itu alien jenius, merakit mesin pemotong rumput berlaser pada umur dua tahun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Memperbaiki Probe sebagai robot tempur gagal dimasa lalu sampai betul, merakit Computer dengan komponen bekas, membuka ruang berangkas hanya dengan sebuah obeng, membuat berbagai perangkap demi mengalahkan boboiboy, mengapa ia tidak gunakan kemampuan akalnya untuk menggapai keinginannya? Mengapa ia tidak menggunakan kepintarannya untuk menjalani hidup yang lebih baik? Mengapa alien dengan kecerdasan yang luar biasa sepertinya...

...harus bekerja di tempat pembuangan akhir?

Probe dan Computer ingat jelas dengan apa yang diucapkan komputer Ejojo 3 tahun silam, bahwa Adudu sempat bekerja di tempat pembuangan akhir karena ia termasuk dalam golongan kaum terendah di Atata Tiga. Karena alasan itu jugalah dia terus-menerus dibully dan ditindas oleh Ejojo ketika masa sekolah dahulu.

Tunggu.

Bukankah Ibubu, ibu Adudu adalah seorang pengusaha kosmetik sukses?

Bukankah pamannya memiliki tempat pelatihan kejahatan yang terkenal itu?

Bukankah 2 saudaranya itu juga hidup makmur sejahtera, yang bahkan memiliki peliharaan dinosaurus dan hewan eksotik lainnya seperti yang ada di kebun binatang?

Lantas, mengapa hanya Adudu, tuannya sendiri yang hidup kesusahan, padahal ia ini dari keluarga yang tergolong kaya raya? Dan Adudu sendiri juga memiliki kecerdasan intelectual yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata para profesor. Lalu mengapa?

"Mama tahu kan, Dudu ingin bedikari, Dudu tidak perlu bantuan Mama!"

Secercah memori melewati sistem RAM mereka berdua. Terdengar jelas kalimat yang diucapkan oleh tuannya saat sang ibunda berkunjung ke tempat tinggal tuannya. Ia tahu betul betapa inginnya Adudu untuk mandiri, betapa inginnya Adudu untuk bekerja seorang diri tanpa dibantu oleh pihak manapun. Mereka sering mendengar ambisi tuannya untuk menaklukkan bumi dan merampas semua cocoa seorang diri, ataupun menangkap semua powersphera seorang diri. Ya, Adudu memang memiliki ambisi yang besar, tidak mudah menyerah, dan juga mandiri, tidak mau tergantung pada siapapun, termasuk keluarganya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia ingin melakukan semua itu? Mengapa Tuannya bersikeras untuk mencapai mimpi setinggi langit tanpa campur tangan dari orang lain selain bawahannya sendiri?

Saat itulah Probe dan Computer menyadari. Cocoa, powersphere, kekayaan, kekuasaan, harta dan apapun itu, bukanlah yang Adudu maukan. Memang, menaklukkan bumi, merampas Cocoa, menangkap banyak powesphera itu memberi kekuasaan dan harta. Tetapi, Adudu mengincar sesuatu yang lain.

"Lepas Aku rampas semua cocoa ni, aku akan jadi hero planet Atata Tiga! Mereka akan menyanjung aku!"

"Akulah Adudu! Pemburu Powersphera Legenda! Tepuk lagi! Tepuk!"

Pengakuan.

Itulah yang selalu diincar oleh tuannya. Pengakuan terhadap kaumnya seplanet Atata Tiga, merampas semua Cocoa dan menangkap semua powersphera seorang diri, membuat kaumnya takjub dengan semua tindakan dan prestasi yang telah Adudu lakukan dan korbankan selama ini. Adudu tahu kalau ia takkan bersinar dibalik bayang-bayang kesuksesan keluarganya, maka dari itulah ia berusaha sendiri, kerja dan hidup mandiri, bebas dari semua.

"Probe! Computer! Aku sudah dapat informasi baru dan menyusun rencana baru! Ayo kita pergi ke sector A-133! Kudengar terdapat..." Suara sang tuan terdengar oleh sensor suara robotiknya. Mereka pun menghampiri tuannya dan menyimaknya baik-baik.

Dan sebagai bawahan yang setia, mereka akan berkorban apapun demi kesuksesan tuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo! Author Z kembali dengan Character study—-/digebuk karena nggak ngelanjutin ff yang lain

Jujur, aku nggak nyangka kalau aku bakal buat character study buat Adudu. Ini semua awalnya hanya karena segelas es cokelat lupa dikasih gula, akhirnya author galau sendiri dan merenung manis pahitnya kehidupan bagaikan cokelat.

Pada awalnya mau buat analisis tentang Cocoa itu sendiri, tahu2 malah belok ke Adudu, akhirnya aku biarkan semua ide melintasi otakku ini. Toh pas aku liat2 lagi, hampir nggak ada yg buat character study buat Adudu akhirnya aku buat aja deh. /gubrak

Minta maaf kalau masih banyak kekuarangan dan kesalahannya, Salam sejahtera and have a Nice day :D

Btw, selain quote terakhir, kukutip dari beberapa episode antara lain,

Bbb season 3 episode 12

BbbG season 1 episode 2

Bbb season 1 episode 12 part 1

Rate and Review please?


End file.
